Mr Echo Part 2
by emp23ninjagirl
Summary: This is the story of how the sweet Echo Zane became the villain Mr. E. Part 2 focuses on Echo's turning to villainy, and the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_October 28. It's been two years since 'the dream' and about seven years since Father was rescued from the lighthouse._

_I'll admit, it's been kind of boring and lonely in the lighthouse. Sure, Gizmo is always keeping me company. Without him, I don't think I'd be where I am. But everyday he gets older and slower. Without Father, I can't give him the proper fix. _

_Father. I miss him more than ever. I can't understand why he left me here. Did he just not care enough to mention, "Oh, hey Zane? I have your brother in the basement. Why don't I go get him for you?"_

_I'm losing 'the dream'. I can't remember what Ninjago is. I can't remember who was with me when we tried to rescue… somebody. Everything was hazy. I can't remember any faces, or even names._

_In a way, I've almost given up on that dream. I mean, look around. No one's coming, and I doubt that will change anytime soon._

I put down the pen with a sigh; closing the nearly full diary I had started nearly two years ago. Why do I ever bother? It's not like anyone even knows this place exists.

But if I'm being honest, I'm still hoping someone will come. I look out on the ocean, and close my eyes, remembering a place far from here. I smile and tell myself, _I'll be there one day. _Deep down, I haven't changed at all. It's still Zane in there, hopeful and innocent. But everyday I'm reminded that I'm just an echo, and I don't know if that will ever change.

I get up from my desk and grab a broom. It's time to sweep. Again.

I climb up the stairs and begin directing the dust to a pile. Thankfully there isn't too much today, and I'm done in a few minutes.

I look out the window. The sea is calm after last night's storm, and the weather is warm. I walk over the windowsill, letting the sun soak on my rusted body.

Suddenly, my sensors pick up a disturbance on the shore. I immediately glance down and see a boat, broken into pieces all along the beach. I assumed it had crashed during the storm.

I rush down the stairs and rush without hesitation out the door, down the long stairs and onto the sandy beach. I stop and scan for any life forms. My sensors pick up one female trapped inside the upside-down boat. I quickly grabbed the rim and lifted it up.

She is wearing a green dress, now torn and wet from the crash. Her white hair rests on a gold hairpiece, and her makeup is smudged and runny. She had various injuries, including a nasty scrape on her head.

I toss the boat aside and carry her in and up the stairs. I clear the workbench and lay her down.

I grab a washcloth and press it against her head. Thankfully, it isn't as deep as I'd previously thought, and the bleeding stops. I tie the cloth to her head, then grab another and press it against her arm. I continue this process until there are no more serious cuts to clean or cover.

As soon as the urgency of the situation dissolves, I take a moment to absorb the fact that someone finally came. It's too good to be true.

For a brief second a scene flashes before my eyes. I was meeting my brother. He was promising to fix me. He called me little brother. It was all too good to be true.

The moment passes and I shake my head. No. It was too painful to hope. I have a dream that everything works itself out and look what happened? It's best not to think to far ahead.

My sensors tell me she will be hungry when she wakes up. I bite my lip. I hadn't had food for almost seven years. Any food we may have had in storage would be rotten by now. I look out the window and sigh. Time to go fishing.

* * *

AN: Everything goes down hill from here for our Echo! Hope you like Part 2 as much as Part 1!


	2. Chapter 2

I walk up the stairs with a bucket of fish in my hand. Gizmo trails behind me holding seaweed and a few crabs he found on the beach.

I put the bucket on my desk, motioning for Gizmo to do the same. I turn on the stove and grab a pan from the cabinet below. Cooking is not in my programming, so I have no idea what was going to happen.

I place a crab in the pan, then grab a knife and begin preparing the fish. I take breaks to take a crab off or put one on. Once the crabs are done I put the fish on to cook. While I wait I put the seaweed and crabs on a plate. The first fish I finish I put on the plate. I take a second to admire my work. Not bad for a first chief.

"Where am I?" a voice calls anxiously.

I turn. The female is awake, glancing around fearfully.

When she sees me, she leans forward, her eyes growing large, "You… are you a machine?"

I leave the plate and walk carefully to her side, "You are in my lighthouse. You crashed on the island after yesterday's storm. And yes. I am an android."

She stares at me for a moment, then she lays back down again. I turn back to the plate.

I grab it and walk back over to her, "I made this for you."

She sits up, "Oh wow. This looks amazing," she takes a bite and smiles, "and tastes amazing."

I smile, then awkwardly turn back to the fish still frying on the pan.

After a few moments she speaks, "Do you have a name?"

"I am Za—" I pause, "I mean, Echo."

She looks curious, but doesn't push it, "Alright, Echo. Is it just you up here?"

I shake my head, "Gizmo is recharging right now."

"Ah," she says knowingly, "he's a machine too?"

I nod. Then I turn to face her, "who are you?"

"Harumi," she sits up, "the Jade Princess."

I frown, "Princess?"

Harumi raises an eyebrow, "of Ninjago. Have you not heard of the royal family?"

I shake my head.

"Huh," she leans back, "how long have you been here, Echo?"

"My whole life," I answer sadly, "I've never even heard of Ninjago."

"Oh," Harumi's eyes widen again, "You really need to get off this lighthouse."

I don't answer, only take the last fish off the pan and turn off the stove. I cover the remaining fish, then quickly clean the pan. I stow it back where I found it.

Finally, I speak, "You'll have to stay here until you are fully healed. Is there anyone looking for you?"

Harumi stretches, "Probably. You didn't see anyone else on the island, did you?"

I shake my head, "You were the only one on this island."

She nods sadly, "I suppose I'm the only one who survived."

I return to her side, "I'm so sorry."

Harumi smiles, "So you have feelings?"

I am taken aback, "Of course. My father was very careful to program all human emotions into me."

Harumi cocks her head, "Father?"

I lower my head, "The one who built me."

She blinks, "Where is he now?"

I don't respond. This is not what I want to talk about, especially with someone I hardly know.

She nods in understanding, "Is he dead?"

I snap my head back up, "No! I know he's alive out there somewhere! He'll come back for me," I say the last part under my breath.

Harumi looks away, "I too lost my parents."

I look at her in surprise, "Does that mean you are now the queen?"

She laughs, "No. I was adopted into royalty. My real parents died when I was very young."

I take her hand in a reassuring gesture, "I'm so sorry."

She looks down at me, a warm smile on her face, "thank you, Echo. I think I'm going to like getting to know you better."

* * *

AN: Just so you all know, Echo and Harumi are _not_ a thing. Not in love. Just to make sure that doesn't get confused.

I had a lot of fun writing Harumi's character. I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

I keep Harumi on the workbench for the next few days until the scrape on her head closes. We get to talk a lot. I learn things about Ninjago that I have wanted to know for some time. I also show her things I can do. She seems very interested about mechanics and what I am capable of, but I don't mind. She is fun to hang around with, and I find myself spending more time with her than Gizmo.

I'm sitting next to her bedside. She's telling me the story about a snake called the Great Devourer.

"…The snake entered the city," she is saying, very animated as she tells the story, "eating as much as it could, growing bigger with each car or building it consumes."

I am at the edge of my seat, eager for the end of this exciting story, "Does it eat all of Ninjago?"

Harumi giggles, "I can't tell you yet, wait for the end."

I laugh and hold my tongue.

Harumi smiles, "Now where was I? Oh yes. The Great Devourer was consuming everything. But then, out of the mist the all mighty Lord Garmadon comes to the rescue, stabbing the beast with the four golden weapons."

My eyes light up, "I should've known! Garmadon saves Ninjago a lot. First from the evil Master Wu, then the ninja's evil schemes to take over Ninjago."

Harumi nods, "You could say he's Ninjago's protector. Until he was killed."

I gasp, "What?"

"The ninja banished him to the cursed realm," Harumi looked me in the eyes, "no one comes back from the cursed realm."

"Who's going to protect Ninjago?" I ask fearfully.

A strange smile forms on her face; "I am going to raise Garmadon back from the dead."

"What?"

"And not just good Sensei Garmadon," her face glows with an eerie light, "a Garmadon fit for ruling Ninjago!"

"Rule?" Something doesn't seem right.

"Yes," A strange light consumes Harumi's eyes, "and I will rule by his side and watch the ninja fall."

I back up, "Fall? Like… killing them?"

"Exactly!" She grabs my arm with surprising strength.

I try to shake her off, but she holds on firmly, "Why?"

She chuckles and lets go of my arm, "you have no idea what the ninja have done to me. They killed my PARENTS!" she screams, then falls back into her pillow.

I stand silent, not sure what to do. I knew the ninja were evil, but killing them seems too far. And I know resurrecting someone never turns out good.

"Harumi, I don't think that's a good idea," I warn carefully.

"Why not, Echo?" her head snaps in my direction, "Are you afraid of death?"

I can't answer.

She chuckles again and closes her eyes, "Oh, Echo, you have such great potential. You're blocked by the emotions your father programmed into you."

Now she's gone too far, "I am not blocked by emotions. My emotions make me human."

"Is that what you want, Echo?" Harumi looks into my eyes and smiles, "Do you want to be human?"

I turn my back to her. I can't face her like this.

Harumi sits up straight, never taking her eyes off me, "Why be human when you can become better that them?"

I turn back to her curiously, "Better?"

"Right now you are lesser," she explains with a devious smile, "but you can be upgraded to a higher level than anything humanly possible. Echo," she leans forward, "resurrect Garmadon. Save Ninjago with me. You could do anything you wanted. You will earn the love and respect you've always wanted."

I remain frozen for a second. Then I lower my head, "I can't."

"Why?" Harumi begs.

I close my eyes, "I don't want to better than humans, and I certainly don't want to kill anyone. I can't. I'm built to protect, and that's all I'll ever be. Goodnight, Harumi."

"Echo—" Harumi begins.

"I'm sorry," I escape down the stairs, unable to look at her. If I do, I'll probably turn around and tell her of course I want love, of course I'll come with her to Ninjago to become a better droid. But I keep walking. I will never turn my back on my father. I have to trust him, trust that he knew what he was doing when he programmed me. But the seed of doubt has been planted, and I can't help wondering if I've made the right decision.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading these chapters! Always feel free to comment any complaints, recommendations, or complements in a review. Your feedback is always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

_November 5. Gizmo is running slower than normal today. I've been in the basement all day trying to fix his tires. To be honest, I'm not sure if he'll be able to roll on those tires again._

_It seems as Gizmo loses energy, Harumi gains it. She's up and about, studying the lighthouse, or taking a walk on the shore. We haven't talked too much, and I miss our late nights talking about the wonders of Ninjago. It almost makes me want to reconsider joining her when she saves Ninjago. Almost._

_It's only a matter of time before someone comes for Harumi. Then she'll go back to Ninjago, and I'll be here, alone, like I've always been._

Gizmo beeps weakly from the table, so I put down my pen to attend him. I adjust his wires, then hear Harumi come back inside and trudge upstairs. I hesitate, then leave Gizmo to follow her.

She's sitting on the windowsill, staring out at the water. I cautiously join her.

We sit in silence for a moment. Then Harumi spoke, "It's beautiful."

I nod.

She smiles wistfully, "I just wish I could see something more, like a boat, or Ninjago, or people… or my adoptive parents." her voice cracks and she lowers her head.

I put my arm around her and pull her into a side hug, trying to encourage her in the only way I know how.

"Echo, I don't think anyone's coming for me," She whispers hoarsely. The her voice strengthens, "I have to build my own way back."

I let her go, "It would be extremely difficult with the given materials."

She bites her lip, holding back tears.

I grab her shoulder, staring her in the eyes, "But I promise you, I will get you off this rock, no matter how long or hard it may be."

She stares at me for a moment, then grabs me in a warm hug. I don't hesitate to hug her back. I understood her pain, and even though I don't agree with all of her motives, I would be there for her. I would not fail.

* * *

AN: I am SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't posted! I was on vacation and was unable to post. But I'm back, and with a lot more from Echo. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This chapter is very sad. Brace yourselves.

* * *

We begin by collecting as much wood as we can. Then we collect seaweed and kelp to tie the raft. Overall, it isn't much, but I can work with it.

We start to assemble, but it's harder than I first thought. The wood is uneven, and they wobble and get out of place easily.

Harumi and I get to talking again. We laugh and enjoy each other's company.

Harumi sighs, "Yeah, Killow's a riot. Good for the heavy lifting, too."

I laugh, "Good one. Heavy lifting. He can lift a whole car, right?"

"And maybe more," she smiles, "and guess where I found him."

I shake my head and shrug, "Ninjago?"

Harumi looks me in the eye, "in the mountains, Echo. He was left to die, and had to live in the mountains alone, until I found him."

I stop smiling, the humor gone from the conversation, "I see. Is he helping resurrect Garmadon?"

Harumi nods.

"Does he…" I swallow, "kill people?"

She turns from her kelp knot, "Echo, why do human lives matter to you?"

I look away, "I am programmed to protect."

"Protect what?" she motions the empty beach, "there's no one here except you."

"Gizmo is here," I respond weakly, "and my father used to be—"

"Your father? Oh, Echo," Harumi purrs gently, and yet there was a cruel smile on her lips, "you cared deeply for your father, didn't you? You probably still think he's coming back for you."

I furrow my eyebrows angrily, "Of course. Father built me, and he wouldn't abandon his creation."

"He abandoned your brother when he built you," Harumi argues.

I ball my fists, "My father loves me!"

"Your father left you to rot!" Harumi screams. After a few seconds she calms down and continues, "Don't you see? You're nothing but a replacement to him. Just an echo of the son he truly loved. He is never coming back."

I sink to the ground. I can't handle what she's telling me. That can't be true. My father loves me. He called me his son. He's coming back for me…

I feel a strange liquid well up in my eyes, then spill down my cheeks. I try to wipe it away, but it keeps flowing.

Harumi is right. I've known this all my life, trying to fill the empty hole in my chest with false promises and high hopes. But now, there was no denying it. I'm nothing. Just a junky old droid on a forgotten lighthouse. I never should have existed. I am… unloved. And alone.

Harumi kneels next to me, "But you matter to me. You can be something, if you join me."

I look into her eyes. She looks back with love and kindness. This is all I've ever wanted. Everything in my body was telling me to say yes.

And yet... that would mean going against everything I have been programmed to do. Can I do that? Is it even possible?

In the heat of the moment, I flee, running back into the lighthouse. I can't handle these flawed emotions anymore. I need to calm down, to think clearly.

I run into the basement. I need Gizmo more than ever.

The second I'm in the room my sensors tell me something's wrong. Gizmo is still on the table, but he is twitching strangely. He turns his head weakly toward me and stretches his arm out to grab mine. I rush to his side, scanning his inner wiring. Everything is going viral inside him, but I can't tell what the cause is. I open him up and desperately try to calm his system. Gizmo is now shaking violently, his small eyes blinking on and off. I hear his little heartbeat speeding up; Ba bum, Ba bum, Ba bum.

Finally I find the problem. His power source is disconnecting from his main wire system. Any more and he won't power on again. But this is way out of my engineering skill. I don't have a clue how to put such a valuable piece back in. I fumble with it for a minute, only making it worse. Gizmo beeps, begging me to stop, telling me there is nothing I can do. I don't listen. I can't lose Gizmo. He's all I have left.

Ba bum Ba bum Babum Babum.

The clock is ticking for Gizmo. I rush to try and get some tape, trying and failing to put the wires back in. Everything escalates at once; Gizmo's heartbeat, his shaking, and time itself. I had to do something, anything!

BabumBabumBabumBabumBabumbumbumbumbum—

I freeze. Gizmo's heartbeat is gone, the light in his eyes dim. He isn't moving.

No.

I shake him, trying to get him to wake up again. This can't be happening. Not Gizmo, please not Gizmo.

I collapse on the silenced robot. Everything I had known and loved is gone. And it's my fault.

No.

I slowly rise, a stern glare on my face. This is my Father's fault. He left Gizmo and me to die here. He didn't care what happened to us, as long as he had his beloved son back.

It's my beloved brother's fault for taking my Father away from me. If he hadn't come Father would have never left, never abandon us. It's my Father, brother, and the humans that are going to pay for this.

I come back outside where Harumi is waiting for me with the almost finished raft. She smiles, than sees the hateful look on my face, "Echo? What's wrong?"

"I will help you resurrect Garmadon," I state firmly, "I don't care who gets hurt in the process. I just want that upgrade you promised so I can get revenge."

At first Harumi is shocked. Then she smiles deviously, "Excellent. What made you change your mind?"

I don't answer, only work quickly to finish the raft. Once it is complete, I set it in the water, then Harumi and I got on and made our way to Ninjago. I don't look back. I will avenge you, Gizmo. The humans will feel the wrath of Echo Zane.

* * *

AN: Thank you for everyone who has read this story, and a special thanks to the reviewers! Stay tuned for the end of part two!


	6. Chapter 6

After we land on a deserted beach, Harumi takes me into the city. I ignore the looks I get from people and focus on what was to come. Harumi walks quickly with her hood up, hiding from something.

She leads me to a building with lights forming a microphone and music notes. Harumi opens a large wooden door and pushes me inside, the slams the door.

The inside looks like a crowded bar. Men and woman in black with white face paint are all over the place; playing pool, drinking bobas, or listening to the karaoke singers to my right.

When they see me walk in, they chuckle and snicker, evil grins on their faces.

"What's that supposed to be?" one mocks.

"Looks like scrap to me," another folds his arms and scowls.

Harumi comes to my side, "Ultra Violet?"

"Oh, Harumi," a woman with a high ponytail clothed in purple jumps down from the balcony, a crazed look in her eyes, "back from your vacation already?"

"Take this droid to the doctor," Harumi orders, "tell him he needs an upgrade. Code 9073."

"Oh, now things are getting interesting around here," Ultra Violet cackles, then grabs me by my arm, "what about you, Quite One?"

"I need to go back to the palace," Harumi says coolly, but there is annoyance in her voice, "the Emperor and Empress will be missing me." and with that she pulls her hood back up and runs out the door.

I stare after her as the door closes. Why is she acting so different? I thought she wanted to see her parents again. And who are these people? Are they all helping resurrect Garmadon? Why do they seem so mean and evil?

Ultra Violet starts pulling me outside, "Come on, newbie. It's time for your upgrade."

"Wait," I fight back, but she has a killer grip, "why did you call Harumi the Quite One?"

"That's her code name," Ultra Violet explains like I am a child, "you'll get one too, once you're reprogrammed."

"Reprogrammed?" My fear is getting the best of me, so I bring my anger level higher than my fear, "I came to get an upgrade, not reprogrammed."

"Yeah, yeah, same thing," She bushes it off, pulling me harder toward a motorcycle.

"Get on," Ultra Violet jumps on and revs the bike up, cackling madly.

"I have to ride that?" I ask fearfully.

"Do you want an upgrade or not?" Ultra Violet glares at me.

I hesitate, then hoist myself on the bike.

"Hang on, newbie," she laughs, "this is going to be fun."

In an instant the motorbike is off, racing at almost 100 miles per hour. I barely hang on. She drives madly, cutting cars off, squeezing in between lanes, and even jumping from a street to a lower street. I think we're going to crash before we even get to 'the doctor' who ever that is.

Finally, Ultra Violet screeches to a stop in front of a shady looking building. It's small, crummy, and looks like it's going to fall a part.

Ultra Violet jumps off and drags me into the building. The inside is white and covered in gears. Pieces of droids are everywhere.

Ultra Violet slams a service bell on a counter. Someone shouts, "I'll be with you in a second!"

Ultra Violet groans and slumps on a waiting chair. I cautiously sit opposite her. She taps her foot in annoyance, while I play with my hands, trying to keep my fear at bay.

"Why was Harumi acting so differently?" I mumble to myself.

Ultra Violet laughs, "Did she act helpless and weak?"

I didn't answer.

She laughs again, "That's how she tricks people. She gets them to feel sorry for her, then they do whatever she wants."

I look up, "Trick?"

"Yeah, newbie," Ultra Violet leans back, "she tricked you. Just like the rest of us," she laughs, but this time to herself, "Not me, of course. I want to help Harumi resurrect Garmadon. Ninjago could use a little more chaos."

I'm not really listening. Harumi... betrayed me? Pain floods my sensors, but I push it back. Is the upgrade really worth it, or even safe, now that I know Harumi tricked me? An image of Gizmo flashes before my eyes. He was always there for me, taking care of me. The image fades away, and I shake my head. It is worth it. For Gizmo. Then I get my revenge on Father, Brother, and Harumi.

Finally, a white-cloaked man appears from a doorway in back, "Ah, Ultra Violet! Long time no see!"

"Doctor!" She gets up, "what took you so long?"

"Just finishing up a new robot arm," the man smiles through a long mustache, "you wanna see it?"

"No time today, I'm afraid," Ultra Violet grabs my arm and hoists me from the chair, "this one needs reprogramming."

"An upgrade," I add nervously.

"Oh, what a scrappy thing it is," the doctor comments, walking into the back room, "follow me."

Ultra Violet follows him, dragging me along with her. My fear levels are rising fast, and I have a hard time control them.

The back room looks about the same as the first room, except this one has a workbench in the middle. A table of tools sits next to it.

"Lay it on the table, Violet," the doctor says, grabbing a few tools from a side counter.

"What are you going to do to me?" I almost screech as Ultra Violet straps my arms and legs down.

"What program did the Quite One request?" the man turns to a computer, ignoring my question.

"9073," Ultra Violet responds.

"Wait, stop!" I scream.

"Oh, good choice," he types something into the computer, grabs a wire and plugs it in, then turns to me.

"What's going to happen to me?!" I yell helplessly, searching for mercy in Ultra Violet's eyes. I find none.

"All plugged in," the man says after he jams the cord into my head drive. He turns to Ultra Violet, "Will you help me, daughter?"

"Just like old times, Daddy," Ultra Violet snickers.

The doctor turns back to the computer, "Just need to put it to sleep."

"Sleep?!" I fight the bonds, but there is nothing I can do. I shout, hoping someone would save me.

"Sleep tight," Ultra Violet coos, a wide smirk on her face.

"In five…" the doctor begins.

"Please stop!" I beg shrilly.

"Four…"

"No!" I scream.

"Three…"

"Somebody help me!" I wail.

"Two…"

"Nya? Jay? Zane!" Names from my past flying out of my mouth in desperation.

"One…"

"FATHER!" I cry, his face smiling face right in front of me, just out of my grasp.

"Zero."

Everything shuts off, my world fading away. I grab one last instant of consciousness.

"Don't leave me…"

I lose consciousness.

* * *

AN: This chapter was hard to write, but it had to happen for poor Echo. Thanks for those who review and read. Enjoy the rest of Part Two!


	7. Chapter 7

SYSTEM ONLINE, PREPARE FOR MANUAL POWER ON.

I am awake and vividly aware of my surroundings without opening my eyes. I examine my new programs; better fighting techniques, better senses, better body, and numerous others.

I also have new understanding of the things that made no sense before, or I had never realized. I realized 'the dream' was reality, only somehow someone managed to turn back time.

Not only that, but I now see through Harumi's trick. It all made sense now. As I looked back on the memories I could see Harumi's lies and trickery. All the fun we had together, she hated every second of it.

I notice some things missing, like my voice box, and most of my emotions. Only vengeance and anger remained.

I open my eyes. What does it matter that my voice and emotions are gone? I never needed them. They were holding me back from the droid I now am.

I sit up with ease. The doctor and Ultra Violet are still in the room, along with Harumi, who seems to just have arrived.

Harumi sees me, "Oh, good, your awake. How do you feel now? Better, I assume?"

I immediately try to respond, but am reminded that I no longer have a voice.

"It can't talk," the doctor doesn't look over his shoulder, "I got rid of its voice box."

Harumi rolls her eyes, then turns back to me, "Do you remember me?"

I glare at her through my red helmet. Yes, I remember. I remember you crashed on my doorstep, I remember you begging for help, I remember helping you and getting stabbed in the back when you got what you wanted. I remember your little game you played on me. Well, the tides have turned, Jade Princess.

"Na, it shouldn't remember you," the doctor reassures, "I erased its memory files."

"All of them?" Harumi snapped, annoyed.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" the doctor asks innocently.

Harumi glares at him and hisses, "You fool! You could have at least kept the information I've feed him about Lord Garmadon."

The doctor shrugs.

"Your name," Harumi turns to me with false sweetness I can now identify "is Mr. E. You live for the Sons of Garmadon. Your purpose is to resurrect Garmadon and destroy the ninja. You serve me." Harumi pauses. "Do you understand?"

I glower at her with hatred. But if I want my own revenge, I'll have to do what she says. I nod.

She grins, and I can see the malice in her gaze. "Good. I'll give you your orders shortly."

Then the princess turns and leaves the room. My eyes follow. I suppose my revenge on Harumi will have to wait. For now, I'll have to settle for the ninja. I will serve Harumi. But this game is far from over.

* * *

AN: Thanks again to all of the readers and reviewers! (Special shout out to SJTiger) Enjoy the story!


	8. Chapter 8

I rev up my motorcycle and jump down from the highway onto a civilian road, Ultra Violet right behind me. We zoom past traffic and cut off everyone in front of us. Ultra Violet screeches a crazy trill as she drives up a pickup truck and lands back on the street next to me. I shake my head. She really is crazy.

We turn down a side street and Laughy's comes into view. It's the same place I'd first met Ultra Violet, before my upgrade. A group of low-level thugs drinking bobas crowd the entrance, laughing about dirty jobs they'd done the previous day in the royal palace. Ultra Violet and I park our bikes and push our way through the crowd. I swing the doors open and stroll inside. It's the same as I remember it; cronies playing pool, off tune karaoke singers in back, even the nervous looking bartender is still serving bobas behind the counter.

I make my way up the stairs and to the balcony, Ultra Violet still following me. I reach the railing and pause, staring out at the scene below me. Two more thugs strut in, bending their backs quite strangely. The karaoke singers are singing their next song, "You got soul. You got style…"

The group below covers their ears and groan, yelling, "Make them stop!"

"You can never find good singers, right?" Ultra Violet nudges me, a lopsided smirk on her face.

I don't respond. I'm not ready for everyone to know Harumi has given back my voice box. 'Only for emergencies', she told me. Though I know everyone has grown tired of trying to have one-sided conversations and trying to understand me without my voice.

My attention turns to the spider I now possess. It is a virus that the Sons of Garmadon are to plant in the ninja's system. But how? Harumi didn't say. So I'd have to keep looking for an opportunity.

My thoughts turn to the Mask of Vengeance, stowed away in my back panel. Harumi told me I'd earned it, just like everything else she has given me. But something about it doesn't feel right. Aside from growing two extra arms and horns when I put it on, its power is dark and cold. But it is useful. Those ninja didn't stand a chance back at the royal palace.

Ultra Violet grows irritated at the karaoke singers. She whistles and motions for a pink haired girl to throw them out. The girl obeys, chucking them swiftly out the door. The group cheers as their ears are saved another day.

"Mr. E, Miss Violet," A thug turns Ultra Violet and my attention away from below us.

"Ultra Violet, you scum," Ultra Violet growls fiercely.

"Oh, uh, sorry Ultra Violet," the man gulps nervously, "The big man wanted to let you know there's going to be another ride tonight. You both need to come."

"Alright, thanks for wasting our time," Ultra Violet rolls her eyes.

Below the microphone screeches, and I hear someone grunting. Ultra Violet and I turn to see a man with a mustache and sombrero on the karaoke stand. He glances around nervously.

Ultra Violet leans in, and I can tell she is curiously judging this one.

The man takes a deep breath, then picks up the mike, "I'm Rocky Dangerbuff," he says in a deep voice, "and here's something mean to sing."

He tosses a coin at the song machine, presumably trying to fit it into the coin slot, put misses badly. A nearby crony puts the coin in and picks the kid's song Glowworm.

Rocky's eyes widen, "What, no-no-no, No! Not this! I wanted 159, Creep and Death!"

The crony shrugs and smiles innocently.

A crowd gathers, waiting for him to sing. Ultra Violet listens intently and glares.

Finally, Rocky sings, "Shine, little glowworm, glimmer, glimmer…"

Ultra Violet covers her ears. He is really bad. I slam my hands on the railing, outraged that the man would dare insult us this way. The crowd laughs at the man's poor job.

"Hey there, don't get dimmer," Rocky sings helplessly, "Swim through the sea of night, little swimmer."

Then man dances as he sings, and it is almost worse than his singing. I close my eyes. I can't watch this.

"Light up you little ol' bug of lightnin'" he is still singing, "When you gotta glow you glimmer-glimmer."

"Boo!" the crowd yells, growing tired of the man's awful job.

"How long is this song?" Rocky nearly screeches.

The crowd throws their bobas at Rocky, who barely dodges the shattering glass. He ditches the mike and dances free style, trying one last attempt to impress the crowd. But he slips on a boba and falls hard. My focus turns to his mustache, which is now floating to the ground. The music dies as the man gets up and smiles tensely. His scar peels of and follows the mustache.

"Hey," Someone in the crowd yells, "He's one of those ninja!"

"Grab him!" Ultra Violet yells beside me.

The crowd swarms the ninja, but he fights them off with the microphone. He yells desperately, "Help me, Zane! Where are you?"

I jerk. Zane? Here? I scan the crowd, but I don't pick up anything. He must have already escaped.

Someone hits the ninja, knocking him unconscious. Ultra Violet and I jump from the balcony and grab the ninja, dragging him toward the door. Ultra Violet hoists the man over her shoulder, and we hurry out to our bikes.

"The ninja's got backup!" A crony yells, running up to us, "we need to get the bosses out of here!"

"We gotta split!" Ultra Violet turns to me. I nod, and we run off to our separate bikes. Ultra Violet gets a head start and is racing off before the ninja get close. I hop on my bike and race the other way, helping her get the prisoner away.

I hear a zap and crackling behind me. I glance backwards and glare. Jay. Something blue creeps along my motorcycle. Once it hits the engines, the bike is out with a small explosion.

I have to think on my feet. I jump off the bike and run down a side street. I look back and see the ninja close behind me, herding me into a dead end. I need extra power to escape ninja. I pull out the Mask of Vengeance and slide it on. I tremble with the power, feeling the strange sensation of horns and extra arms growing out of me. For some reason, the ninja stop to watch the transformation. I take my chance and jump over the wall in front of me. I front flip down and kept running, the ninja close behind.

I cross the street, almost getting run over, and climb up a building, jumping from building top to building top, the ninja always close behind. I land back on the street, hopping on cars, hoping to lose the pesky ninja. I run past a dumpster and put it to use, chucking it at the ninja. I ran down the sidewalk, pushing past civilians. I run down an ally just to find another dead end to high to jump over. I look above me. Cloths lines. I jump up and turn on maximum balance as I land on wobbly ropes. The ninja jump and climb up after me, using each other to make their way up. I jump on a line the same time as Jay. He wobbles, then tries to run after me. I waste no time in jumping, causing the blue one to fall. I don't look back. Not even for him.

A pot crashes on my mask. I draw my swords and watch the group jump from wire to wire, deciding my next move. If I can't run from them, I'll have to take them down myself.

I land on the wire Lloyd—the green ninja—is on. He draws his silver sword in defense but makes no move to attack me. I advance on him, cornering him to the wall.

My sensors tell me someone land on the wire behind me. I turn. It is Nya, the water ninja.

With two opponents now surrounding me I am forced to cut the wire. Nya and Lloyd fall on a wire above me. I use my momentum to launch me back up to a higher wire. I run for it, hurriedly jumping up the ropes. The ninja are ever at my tail.

I make it to the last rope before I could escape on the building top. I turn and throw two of my swords at the closest ninja's line. Using the ninja's loyalty against them I throw clothes at the girl ninja, causing her to fall unbalanced, forcing Lloyd to catch her.

Lloyd takes the bait, rushing down to rescue Nya. I watch just long enough to see if Lloyd caught the girl, then jump on the building. I begin scanning for exits. My sensors interrupt me, warning me of a ninja behind me.

I turn to see Lloyd somehow standing in front of me, still ready to fight. I raise my twin katanas and charge the green ninja. Our swords clash, then we both spin and cross blades again. I charge and jump, aiming to kick his head, but the ninja is fast and ducks under me. I spin around and charge him again, swinging at him with my swords. Lloyd backflips and dodges, only losing more ground. Soon I have him at the edge of the building. I kick and aim for his chest, hitting my target and knocking him onto the next building. I chase after him; my swords raised high and ready to strike. Lloyd opens his eyes and rolls away from my blow, standing up quickly. I swing at him twice, only ever making contact with Lloyd's sword. Finally Lloyd tries to hit me with his sword. I block with both my katanas, locking his sword in place. Lloyd glares at me, and we have a small staring contest. Then I take the advantage and disarm Lloyd of his blade, knocking the sword of the building.

But the pesky ninja doesn't give up. He summons some sort of green energy in his fists, then when I charge throws a green ball at me. I try to block with my sword, but the shock wave knocks me back.

For a second I'm in free fall, about to topple of the building. I grab the edge, then realize the mask is no longer on my face. It almost falls into the ninja's hands, but I grab it with my free hand. Lloyd runs over.

For a brief moment a wave of panic and dread hits me. Lloyd's going to take the mask and throw me off the building. I don't even dare to think what the Sons of Garmadon or worse; Harumi would do if they found me without the mask.

But just in the nick of time Lloyd is thrown back by two shuriken and is pinned to the wall.

I pull myself up and look behind me to see who saved me. It is one of the cronies back at Laughy's. His name is Snake Jaguar (I overheard his name in the bar). He has white bull cut hair and a normal Sons of Garmadon uniform. His eyes are a vibrant blue, and his face is covered in a black mask.

"Hurry," the man jumps from the building he was on and reaches out his hand, "There's no time!"

I grab it and run with him across the building and jump off, grabbing the side to help us climb down. We run across the street until we find my broken motorcycle. Now that I have more time I can repair it, or at least enough to get it working.

Once the repairs are complete, I jump on and look expectantly at Snake Jaguar. He doesn't make a move.

I motion for him to join me. He looks surprised and a little anxious, but he jumps on the back and holds on to the small Sons of Garmadon flag. I rev up bike and raced off, searching for Ultra Violet on my GPS. I turn down on the highway and catch up with Ultra Violet, who gives me a quizzical and judging look.

"You're bringing him to The Big Man?" She asks dubiously.

I look at Snake Jaguar, who looks back at me confidently. I'm not sure why, but he makes me feel… safe. It just felt right to have him by my side.

I look back at Ultra Violet and nod. For the first time in a long time I am trusting again. And it felt good.

* * *

AN: Part Two is longer than Part 1 because of Snake Jaguar, but I think it's worth it. I hope you do too!


	9. Chapter 9

We are at Central Station in a few minutes. I hop off the motorcycle, checking if Snake Jaguar is following. He carefully but coolly jumps down and walks toward Ultra Violet and the other cronies that had joined us on the ride. After a few minutes of waiting the Sons of Garmadon train arrives. We pile on, Ultra Violet, Snake Jaguar and me in front. We go fast, but this doesn't seem to faze Snake Jaguar. He remains focused on what is ahead of him, but I see fear in his eyes. Not that I am looking, I am also focused ahead of me. I just see him out of the corner of my eye.

We are closing in on The Big Man's place, which has it's own train station. In the distance another train's headlights shine, charging right at us. Snake Jaguar gasps, his fear obvious now. The train blows its horn, chugging ever closer.

Snake Jaguar turns to Ultra Violet, who laughs at his foolish panic. The rest of the cronies laugh with her as Snake Jaguar looks at them for reassurance.

Snake Jaguar stares fearfully into the headlights of the oncoming train. His eyes widen as he yells in terror. But at the last second our train turns down a secret tunnel, narrowly avoiding crashing. Snake Jaguar gasps in relief, glancing back at the secret tunnel's entrance. Then he refocuses ahead, but I catch him glancing around the train station nervously.

As the train slows, Ultra Violet, Snake Jaguar and I make our way to the door, which is in the back. When the train stops the doors slide open. I glance at his face. It is dripping in dread. He isn't even trying to hide it now.

"It's time you meet The Big Man," Ultra Violet laughs and motions for him to walk first.

"The… Big Man?" Snake Jaguar asks uncertainly, staring at the metal door that leads to The Big Man's hangout. But never the less, Snake Jaguar walks down and toward the door, followed by the Ultra Violet and me. The rest of the bikers take care of the prisoner on the other side.

When we get to the door, Snake Jaguar hesitates, staring blankly at the door. So Ultra Violet and I thrust open the door and push him in. The place looks about the same as Laughy's, but without the karaoke and bobas. This one had a DJ and a knife-throwing target, and has cracked stonewalls and pipes hanging down from the ceiling. Snake Jaguar kept pausing to look around him, forcing us to keep pushing him forward. We arrive at the front of the room were the majority of the cronies had gathered. Snake Jaguar makes no move to get through them, only stares at the floor. Ultra Violet knocks him down on the floor, scattering the bikers into a circle around Snake Jaguar. He looks up at an ordinary biker in front of him curiously.

"So… you're The Big Man?" he asks doubtfully.

"And you're the scum who saved Mr. E."

The crony growls, but moves aside so he can see the real Big Man. He's sitting on his large chair, head down, wearing his usual orange and black jacket and bike helmet. Snake Jaguar stands, watching the Big Man's every move. The Big Man lifts his head and laughs sinisterly.

"They say your name is Snake Jaguar," he points his large finger at him and stands up, "What sort of name is that?"

"The sort that can put you on your backside if you have to ask," Snake Jaguar marches forward—only stopped by a biker's pool stick—and points menacingly at the Big Man.

The Big Man runs up to Snake Jaguar and roars in his face, trying to intimidate him. Snake Jaguar glares and tries to make a similar noise, but it come out more like a weak growl.

The Big Man breaks out laughing, and some of the bikers join in.

"So," Snake Jaguar states coolly, "you're in charge of the Sons of Garmadon."

The Big Man laughs again and talks to the bikers, "He thinks I'm in charge!"

Now everyone is laughing, except for me. A sense of humor was not one of the things the doctor left in me.

"I'm Killow," he puts his hand on Snake Jaguar's shoulder, "and it's my job to decide who's in, and, who's out."

The bikers cheer, and Snake Jaguar turns to look at them. I'm sure why, but it is suspicious.

"You wanna know more about us?" Killow smiles mischievously, "First you gotta become one of us. And to be a Son of Garmadon, you first have to ride with us." He turned to the bikers, his fist raised, "so what do you say, boys and girls? Shall we take him to The Teeth?"

The group begins chanting, "Teeth, teeth, teeth!" Snake Jaguar looks around at us again nervously. I almost feel bad for him. He probably has never been in a gang of any kind, from the innocent look in his eyes. But hopefully a ride with us will toughen his skin.

"What is The Teeth?" he asks.

"Like I said: if you want answers," Killow's eyes are hard, "first you have to ride."

Ultra Violet steps forward laughing, "He doesn't have a bike."

"You want to join a motorcycle gang and you have no bike?" Killow criticizes.

The group boos, and I have second thoughts. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring this one.

Snake Jaguar glares at Killow again, "I rammed it right down those Ninja's throats. They had it coming." he folds his arms confidently. The group cheers. If there's one thing this group hates, it's the ninja.

"You can have Ultra Violet's," Killow grins, looking over at Ultra Violet.

"Huh? What, what…" Ultra Violet exclaims like a small child, "but I wanna ride!"

Killow brings Ultra Violet slightly away from the group, but still in earshot, "The Quite One wants you here."

Ultra Violet sighs and groans, but grudgingly agrees at the name of Harumi. My sensors pick up Snake Jaguar saying, "The Quite One?" I frown. We really need to be more carful with that name. If the ninja find out Harumi is a spy, the third mask could be in danger. And I don't know what would happen if we don't get the third mask.


	10. Chapter 10

As always it takes awhile to get The Teeth ready, so the group hangs out, playing pool and talking. I have no interest, but Ultra Violet seems to be enjoying throwing knives.

My sensors pick up unusual activity near the door. I turn and see Snake Jaguar dash through the door. I glare. Where is he going? My scanner confirms he is heading to the prison cells.

I walk up to Ultra Violet. She has added a crony in front of the target and is about to chuck her first knife. I tap her shoulder to get her attention.

"What?" she groan, glaring intensely at me.

I point to the door, then to the general area of the prison.

She raises an eyebrow quizzically, "They should really fix your voice, 'cause I have no idea what that means."

I face palm, then lead her out the door and point to the prison cells.

"Oh, you want me to check on the prisoner," Ultra Violet smiles.

Close enough.

I nod and gave her a slight nudge. She strolls forward and out of sight. I wait patiently for her return.

But I am not expecting Snake Jaguar to appear first. He is walking carefully and almost sneakily down the hall. When he sees me he returns to walking normally. He lowers his head as he passes me, avoiding my stern gaze. I narrow my eyes. What's Snake Jaguar hiding?

* * *

AN: This chapter is shorter because the next and final chapter of Part 2 is next, and it's reeeealy long. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

It is race time. About a dozen bikers—including Snake Jaguar and myself—were lines up inside the tunnels of the train station. All headlights are on, a chorus of motorcycle engines filling the room.

Ultra Violet steps in front of the line, pulling off her purple bandanna. She stands in the middle, holding her bandanna in the air.

"Bikers ready?" she yells over the revving of the bikes.

In that moment Killow pulls up in between Snake Jaguar and me. He sneers down at him, "You know the rules when you ride with us?"

"Let me guess," Snake Jaguar says snappily, "there are no rules."

Killow blinks, "Well, that was no fun, was it?"

Ultra Violet throws the bandanna up, "Ride… or… die!"

The moment the bandanna hits the ground we are off. We take the far left tunnel at full speed. I take my place directly behind Killow, the rest of the bikers around us. I scan for Snake Jaguar, but somehow he ended up far behind us. He is slowly catching up.

Finally he takes his opportunity and races down the side, passing up everyone, including Killow. He remains confidently in the lead.

I see Killow answer his COM, but can't catch what he says. Then he turns to the biker next to him and says, "Make sure the new guy doesn't finish the race."

He nods and catches up to Snake Jaguar. Then he rams his motorcycle into the wall, almost knocking him down. He falls all the way back and out of my sight. Why Killow wanted Snake Jaguar gone I can't say, but I can't defy Killow, though I couldn't help the small bit of pain I felt as Snake Jaguar was hit by the other bikers.

Then I heard one of the cronies behind me yell, "I see you, Ninja!"

Ninja? Snake Jaguar's a ninja? Now it all makes sense. That's why he would visit Cole, and would explain all his questions about the Sons of Garmadon. And if I knew anything I bet it's my brother, Zane. Anger and hatred rose to tremendous heights inside of me. How could I have let a ninja into the Sons of Garmadon?! Oh, he would pay for this.

We escape up a flight of stairs to avoid an oncoming train. It acts as a ramp, propelling us high into the air. We land and rush down the street, ignoring all traffic laws, but Snake Jaguar remains on our tail, as all ninja seem to do.

A traffic jam is forming ahead of us, giving us the opportunity to escape. We squeeze through the small pockets of space left. Killow pushes through the last bit of traffic, giving us a path to escape onto a completely open highway. My scan confirms the ninja is stuck in the traffic jam.

We ride on, now having the police on our tail. We turn down side roads and alleyways to try to get out of town. Without a moment to spare we escape into the sandy and rocky outskirts of Ninjago.

But we aren't clear yet. My sensors pick up two bikers dropping off behind us. The ninja has caught up.

Two more drop off next to me, then the last crony is shot down. It's now just Killow and me.

I risk taking a moment to look back. The ninja has a newer, larger motorcycle, painted icy blue. On the back is a dark blue flag with a snowflake on it. There is no doubt it is Zane.

Killow races around a large rock, and I follow, but so did Zane, and he is gaining fast. He grows level with Killow, his gaze on the mask of deception. But Killow knows what he is thinking and grabs the mask, putting it on himself. He laughs, and using the mask's power of telekinesis, lifts Zane's motorcycle high into the air, then drops him again. Zane yelps, but recovers and keeps on our trail. Any pain or pity I had felt for the ninja is now completely annihilated, and I enjoy his suffering.

So my brother does feel fear. Good.

Killow continues to use the mask's power to lift large rocks off the ground and throw them at Zane. But Zane always dodges, keeping right on our tail.

Killow drives up next to me, "You brought a ninja with you. This is your fault, fix it!"

He speeds up ahead of me into a narrow canyon, sending a rockslide behind him to cover his escape. I dodge the pointed rocks, and so does Zane. I look behind me. I finally have him all to myself.

I skid to a halt, my bike sideways. I raise my sword, ready to slice my brother. But he is clever and rides the side of the canyon, dodging my katana and racing past me.

I turn my bike toward him and dash after him, slowly catching up. Zane looks back and throws Shurikens at me. I dodge the first three, but two land in the top of the motorcycle.

I catch up with my brother, my katana raised. Zane glances around for a way out. He turns and drives around a pointed rock right as I swung my sword, getting it stuck in the rock.

Finally we escape the canyon side by side.

Zane let out a slight wail, then glares at me, "You're The Quiet One, aren't you? You're the one in charge."

I ram into his motorcycle, interlocking us at close distance. I stare directly into his eyes, almost daring him to guess, if he even remembers me.

Zane lets out an exasperated breath, then glares sternly, "Who are you?"

We are closing in on a cliff close in front of us. Zane's face grows in terror. I grab his handle and push both our motorcycles to full speed.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Zane yells.

This time I don't look him in the eye, but focus on the cliff. Zane struggles to break free, but in a few seconds he screams and launches himself off and lands on the ground safely.

I drag both motorcycles down, using them to slow me down. I let go and fall hard on the ground, both bikes falling down the cliff.

I scan myself for injuries. My right arm had fallen off and is under me. I slowly get back up and reattach my sparky arm.

"You're…" Zane nearly whispers behind me, "You're like me. A nindroid!"

I turn to face his now metal form. _I'm like you in more ways than one_, I want to say. I almost want to throw off my mask and yell, _It's me! The brother your father built to replace you! Do you even know I exist?_

But I leave the mask on. I already know he doesn't remember me, and revealing my identity would be pointless.

Zane gets to his feet, scowling at me. It is the face off I've waited for since Gizmo died. Time for vengeance.

"Are you the Quite One?" Zane asks again.

I twist my neck, something the humans do called cracking, a form of intimidation.

"Are you the Quite One?!" Zane yells louder.

I charge my brother, fed up with his accusations. Zane draws his bow and shoots two arrows. I knock both off course, then jump and punch my brother in the stomach, if he had one. He falls, allowing me to grab his legs and swing him around in a few circles, then chuck him toward the cliff. Zane bounces a few times, landing on the edge, losing his grip on the bow. It clatters down and far out of Zane's reach.

Zane turns to me again, "Who are you?"

I crack my knuckles intimidatingly, walking toward him.

Zane stands up and puts his arms up in a fighting stance. I charge him and go for a stomach hit, but Zane dodges. He jumps and kicks, but this time I dodge. We both spin around, but I am faster, kicking his shoulder, propelling me up so I can try to push him over the cliff, but Zane holds his ground. I spin around again and hit my brother with both hands and on one leg. He stumbles backwards, but has yet to fall. I run up and punch him in the face and chest three times. Zane stumbles backward, but remains determined and holds his fighting stance. I run up and knock his arm down, then try to knock him back with a double arm hit.

But Zane is ready and blocks with both his arms. I release his hands and punch his face again, only to return and kick his head. I jump to kick him again, but he pushed my leg away. In midair I kick him in the chest three times. I land and try to hit him again, but Zane blocks and strikes, but unlike my weak brother the hit does not effect me.

We continue a series of blocks and punches. For a while Zane and I are evenly matched. But not for long.

I jump and forcefully kick my brother down. He stumbles and rolls, just managing to catch himself before he rolled off the cliff. He turned momentarily to stare down at the bottom of the cliff.

I use the opportunity to get close, but he notices and blocks my fist. But he doesn't notice my other hand until it was against his face. He grits his teeth and we are back to blocking each other. I reel back my arm. I am done playing games.

I hit his chest with all the force I can muster. My brother goes flying.

Finally he lands and slowly sits up. A panel on his chest is sparking and bouncing up, so he pushes it back down. He is taking quite a beating. I am surprised Zane is functioning at all. It must be the special power source Father gave him. Well, I'll take care of that.

I walk toward him, but Zane manages to stand up and summon light blue energy in his hands. He yells and comes at me fast. He lays a punch that summoned ice on my body, stiffening me to limited motion. He hits me over and over, and with each hit he yells the words, "Who… is… in… charge?!"

On the last word I am completely covered in ice. Zane kicks me forcefully away from the cliff so I am facing him.

There is a moment of silence. Zane is breathing heavily, everything in his posture telling me he is at his limit.

I push against the ice, and I hear it cracking outside, along with a frustrated noise from Zane. I shake with the effort, but I feel my arms escaping the icy prison. They break free, and I slam them on the already formed cracks, and I am free. I stared into my brother's eyes to tell him that he can't hurt me, then walk toward him. The fight is almost over.

"Who—" Zane yells.

I dash at him, cutting him off. I jump and kick, but Zane pushes my leg away. I twist and kick his chest, throwing him back slightly. Right after Zane gets up I hit him again hard in the shoulder. It sparks and looks like it is dislocated. Zane holds it and tries to get up, but falls to his knees, gasping for air.

I walk toward him, ready for the final blow.

"You don't… have to do this." Zane pants, begging me with his eyes.

I harden my eyes and heart as I charge him, jumping to get the full force out of the kick. My foot hits its target, and my brother falls down the cliff, hitting sharp rocks as he goes. He rolls and clatters, until he finally stops with a groan. I jump down, holding the cliff to guide me. I walk to his side to find him still conscious, but he is in a really bad state. He has scrapes and cuts all over his body, and there are more than a few wires sticking out of him.

When he sees me he lifts his head, a glare still on his face, "Who…" his head drops and his bright blue eyes dim.

I kneel at his side. This is my chance to plant the trap. I pull out the spider and place in one of my brother's panels. I close it and stand up. I should inform Harumi.

I turn on my encrypted message program and the COM, "The trap has been set," I say, but the program makes it undecipherable.

I want to say I don't look back. I want to say I just left him there without a thought to what happens to him. I want to say my revenge is satisfied, and I'm fine with that.

But I look back. I stare into his blank eyes, and something deep inside of me shakes and breaks inside me. For a moment Echo comes back. I regret what I have done to my brother.

But the moment passes, and I turn away from my brother's broken body. This needs to happen. Zane deserves this.

I walk away, but my troubled heart follows. Everything about this feels wrong, and I know this. But I have a new mission. I am no longer built to protect. I serve the Sons of Garmadon. And I've accepted this life.

Then why do I feel such pain?

The answer I don't want to face, but it is right in front of me. Echo was never really gone. He's always been there, still as sweet and innocent as he's always been. And he's waiting patiently for the day he can come back, the day he can be with his family again.

I forcefully shove the emotions back down to their place. Maybe one day. And when that day comes I will gratefully delete Mr. E, and only Echo will remain. But that day is a long way away. The Sons of Garmadon don't need Echo, they need Mr. E. I cannot, no, I will not fail them. I will never fail anyone again.

And as I walk away I feel the cold chill of an icy prison all around me. And I know there's nothing I can do to get warm.

* * *

AN: This is the end of Part Two! Sorry it took so long, but this chapter is reeeeeeeally long and, um...

Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, this story is back on track! Part 3 is much shorter and more like an epilogue/Echo redemption. Hope you like it!


End file.
